The Wizarding Library
by Shirogane-Aesc
Summary: Our favorite death-eater/spy/potions master is looking up information for Horcruxes when he notices an enigmatic man. I know, summary sucks, whtvr.
1. Chapter 1

"Him there, who is that?" Snape pointed to the supernatural-looking wizard that had just exited the back room of the library. The spy was searching for any information on Horcruxes in the London Wizarding Library and had called over the librarian when he had seen the green eyed youth that practically screamed power, that it was enticing.

"Harold Emyrs."

…"Do you know anything about him?"

"Lord Emyrs has been frequenting our library for years, he is an avid researcher and the dictionary description of a scholar."

"Oh?" he encouraged sensing he could push the witch into an excited torrent of information. One who spent all their time near books had abundances of knowledge after all.

"As far as I can tell he has neither family or friends, he comes almost every day, sometimes with injuries though." She was a gossip if the Potions Master had ever seen one.

"He's a bright young man but very hard to engage into a conversation. Harold was in the back room looking at some advanced Potion Tome or another, he needed to put some protection spells on."

"Perhaps I shall see if he will let me take a look." This man was becoming more and more intriguing.

"And for heaven sakes Professor, DO NOT try to sneak up on the lad. Last person who tried had been flipped over the table before he could tap the Lord on his shoulder." She only received a non-committal grunt for her troubles, so she went back to her desk to catalogue books. Muttering a disallusiment Charm and walking silently to where the raven-haired scholar was, he was startled out of his wits when, passing a book case a flash of silver, which he moments after identified as a dagger buried itself in his cloak, pinning him in place with a solid thud to the wooden shelf. He looked up bewildered to another knife between his eyes, Lord Emyrs, who he now recognized as very dangerous, at the other end of it/ He swallowed dryly, onyx eyes meeting emerald.

"Lord Emyrs, forgive me- I."

"Severus Snape." he cut in, softly, re-sheathing both knives and stepping back smoothly. "I must tell you, it is disconcerting to speak to an invisible wizard." He had forgotten.

"Finite Incantatum."

"There you are." and a brilliant white, perfect smile was flashed at him. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared it was wiped off. "Now, why did you sneak up on me, spy?" Snape was frightened this was an immensely skilled adversary he could tell, but he betrayed no emotion.

"The librarian informed me of what happened last time and I found myself curious."

"You wanted to be thrown over a table." He said looking dubiously at the older wizard.

"Ah. No, I did want to see what would occur however." Emyrs looked amused now.

"You received a hole in a very fine potions cloak."

"Easily fixed." he waved it off eyeing the black materials which indeed was punctured. "But now that I've engaged you in conversation I wonder if you would allow me to take a look at your tome?"

"You won't be able to read it Mr. Snape."

"I am a wizard Lord Emyrs. I can use a translation spell." he said snidely.

"If you'd like then, wizard."

Leading the way back to 'his' table covered with multitudes of books his lips curved in to a smirk. Snape caught sight o fit when the old book was carefully handed over, looking hand written, and that devious smile in mind, he opened the cover cautiously to stare dumbfounded at squiggles and dots and lines. "Parseltongue." he was informed and now the stare was flabbergasted.

"You're a Parselmouth."Expression now controlled and mind whirring he received a nod in reply and the scholar easily returned to his reading ignoring his new guest. "I understand if you are busy, but would you mind a discussion on potions? I must admit I have not had a stimulating scholarly debate in my current job in ages." At this admittance the green eyes looked up from its rapid side to side motion and a charms manuscript closed with a pronounced thump.  
"Your work in bettering sleeping potions with belladonna is well done though with some experimentation with sodium and the blood variation of fangfyre it could be improved."

"The blood variation of fangfyre has to be grown and harvested by vampires, most of its population is on an island further south under Fidelus, do you know anywhere else it can be-"

Abruptly the other man stood. "Here" he pulled out a parchment and hastily scribbled down directions and the word Incinereo. "Go to here and tell whoever you see this word here and that I sent you for the blood variation of fangfyre, I must leave, now. I will be here tomorrow should you not attain suitable ingredients, or- a stimulating scholarly discussion." and with that parting statement the wizard hurried off.

Well, that's not exactly what I would call a scholarly debate, but nevertheless he _did_ say he would be returning the bewildered wizard thought. "Til to-morrow then." was murmured aloud after the faint click of the door closing somewhere in the front of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus knew dark, and he had no doubt that the man in front of him was actually not a man at all, but a vampire. Apparating to the given coordinates had been no easy task, thus he assumed he was a good distance away from London though as of yet he had not been able to decipher his current surroundings into a known location as he had been immediately accosted by this ma- by this vampire.

"What can I do for you?" the blood-sucker asked in a perfectly even tone.

"Incinereo." stated the spy, also, in a completely even tone, betraying none of his nervousness.

"Of course." the vamp said with a quick grin. "Though I don't know why we bother with the password when the whole island is under Fidelus and only Harold can let anyone in. In any case, I am called Christophe Keats and I can be helping you with whatever you'll be needing."

"I was sent for the blood variation of fangfyre."

"Hmm, since Harold sent you I suppose I can do that, Mr…."

"Severus Snape." he wasn't usually one to apologize for rudeness, even if- in very rare moments- he felt inclined to do so.

"Okay, can I inquire into what you're going to use it for?-to better understand what I'll be needing to be harvesting."

"By Lord Emyrs advise I am going to be doing some potions experimentation."

"Then we'll be going to greenhouse 17. And I suggest doing what Harold advises, it's always a good idea."

They said nothing as they walked, though Christophe gave Severus an approving look when he kept up with the unnatural speed the vampire had. Snape of course, was simply used to a fast pace, sweeping through the halls of Hogwarts and terrorizing its inhabitants. Finally they arrived at a rather large green house with the big red number 17.

"Now, if you stay here, I'll go in and grab… how much do you think you'll be needing?"

Severus never thought that he'd be lucky to get this particular ingredient, not to mention actually receive it directly from the source, and now he was being asked how much he needs for his experimentations! "If I could get enough to fill four size two standard Kerrigan Beakers I would be most thrilled."

The vampire nodded his easy acceptance and slipped inside letting the Potions Master waiting just out the doors see rows upon rows of the rare plant. A few moments later he returned with a small crate. Handing it over he mentioned that, "If you make a portkey, you can send this out to your lab or whatever and I can give you a little tour?"

"As much as the idea appeals to me, I must return to my work." Dumbledore must be getting rather antsy by this point.

"Ah, well, since you're a friend of Harold's, the offer stands " He said kindly.

He received a stiff nod. "I thank you for your troubles." He then turned and left, leaving the tropic island behind with a resounding crack.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The students, all years and houses alike, scrambled out of their gloomy Professors way- per usual- as he stormed through the halls on his way to the Headmasters office who was surely waiting with his lemon drops to ply his residents Potions Professor with time-wasting question.

His omniscient presence was seated in his comfy(squashy) armchair with- who would have guessed it- a tin can of lemon drops by his side, blue eyes twinkling as they always did. "Severus, my boy! We have splendid news." And, once again predictably, he still had the terrible- in Severus' mind- habit of giving him the endearing title of 'my boy'.

"Do tell, Albus, as I am sure you know, I trekked all the way up the blasted stairs just to hear all about how you purchased a new pair of socks."

The older wizard ignored the dry tone and simply breezed past happily, saying "The school was attacked and-"

"This is _good_ news?!" He interrupted, surprised to be this bewildered so early in his little meeting with the crazy old coot, "You must be-" he cut himself off, "How is the school still standing…" His mind raced, the school didn't had sufficient defenses to stand up to an attack, nor did they-

His thoughts were stopped by the joyful voice of his employer-which made him growl irritably- "The good news is that a wizard suddenly appeared and stopped the twenty or so Death Eaters, and whoever it was- Severus, it was incredible- just might be able to take down Voldemort" he received the expected flinch and the trademark glare at his choice of title.

"Except for the fact that you seem to not know who defended the school, which proves quite a problem doesn't it?" All of this said in a scathing voice, glare still firmly in place.

"We have clues though, a dagger was left behind at the scene."  
"Let me see it." Snape had a rising suspicion, who did he know with a dagger that had left rather suddenly…

Upon seeing it after it was pulled out of one of the many desk drawers Snape immediately knew that it was the very same. Severus would not be quick to forget the gleaming blade that had threaten his life mere hours before. But the question was, did he want to rat out his new best friend to the manipulative mind that is Dumbledore? Not quite yet, no.

"Could I hold onto it? Perhaps I kind find a match for it?" oh yes, he thought deviously, I certainly know where the match is, and it's not some Death Eater in disguise as you might imagine my chess master.

Albus seemed to consider, but he really had no use for the dagger, as flashy and well-made as it was. He handed it over and Severus reverently held the sturdy handle feeling the worn leather under his fingertips and closely eyeing the razor sharp edge, seeing the vague light blue tint inside the polished blade informing him that the metal was very high quality indeed.

"Well, if that's all, I have received new experiments that I must tend to." He swept away, and if he was a bit brusque in his departure, well, that was standard behavior for him, and he really couldn't be questioned for wanting to 'mess around with his concoctions' as a now tongueless man had once dared say to his face.


End file.
